Checkmate
Checkmate is the 16th episode of season 8 and the 189th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary Following of the previous episode, Franz Hopper is captured by the jugde Withley with her car carrying him to the base of operations of the Checkmate. He wears a sack in his head and some handcuffs in the hands for immobilize him and two agents drag it to Franz Hopper holding on to the arms and he seats already manacled in a chair when the juge removes him the sack in the head and does an unpleasant meeting with the Black King and the Black Queen in person. Franz says that Taelia and Brynja Heringsdötir didn't deserve to die by two murders when the King answers that only it was to call the attention and attract him, they has a lot of things to speak before killing him with his own gun aiming in command of Franz but he puts de gun down and begins the conversation of the past when he was used to work with the Checkmate. He asks him where is the supercomputer. Franz doesn't want to say it but receives a licking by the juge, he still resists to the licking until doing him confess the whereabouts of the supercomputer. While Yumi and Ulrich gathers in the Hermitage with Jeremy, William and Sissi but they ask where is Odd. Jeremy answers that he went out in search of Samantha that she was loomed of danger and he doesn't know where he is now. Suddenly in the door they listen a hit. Yumi opens the door and James appears saying that they will have to come now to the Office of the FBI and he needs help, Sissi asks him where is Odd and Aelita. James says her that they're well and they're with the agents of the FBI and Anthea also waiting to gather with them. Jeremy, William, Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi go to the car of James. Without knowing that an agent of the Checkmate is looking that they have gone out of the Hermitage. He contacts to the Black King and says him that he already knows where is the supercomputer and he's going to enter in the Hermitage to throw a glimpse. The King hangs the call and says Franz that he already knows where is the supercomputer and they're going to use it but Franz answers him what they had done with XANA, the King smiles and says him that it already is shut in a hard disk after having freed the possession and is saved in a strong box to shut it for life. While in the base of operations of the FBI, they gather with Odd and Aelita embracing by what has happened and regretting the deaths of Taelia and Brynja, no only therefore Chloe says that Franz has gone out of the hide and has delivered to the Checkmate and they will kill him by betrayal. Aelita doesn't remain without doing at all and she will do something to rescue him of the harps of the Checkmate. As the agents of the FBI are had to help to capture him and prepare the rescue plan, teaching by the holomap to indicate where is hid the base of operations of the Checkmate signalling by an entrance of the scupper where Aelita was here and she knows very well the way signalling to detain them and destroy the supercomputer where have it here protected but there isn't time to go to Lyoko to use the Translation. James says to the Lyoko-Warriors that they have to remain here and he asks Jeremy help to use the computer and he agrees, but the problem is that somebody has to go to the Hermitage since it's entirely isolated and prevent that anybody use the supercomputer. Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita decide to go to the Hermitage with James to accompany him and they go by the elevator. Odd, Sissi and William remain in the base safe except Aelita that will go with the agents of the FBI and the agent Chloe to rescue Franz and do pay the Checkmate by what they have done, feeling that the threat this ready to come to an end thinking with all her strengths and they go to the scupper near of the Tower Eiffel. While James with Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita arrive to the Hermitage but somebody has entered with the door forced. James takes out the gun going in first inspecting the zone and there wasn't anybody but didn't do is missing to look for throughout and suffices with going to the old sauna running to all haste to detain him, when the agent is using the supercomputer sending data to the Checkmate and James shoots at the arm of the agent of the Checkmate but he's still injured and James separates him of the supercomputer. Aelita seats and checks all what has done, results that he has sent all the data of Lyoko and of Carthage directly to the server of the Checkmate but it didn't remain like this and she creates a virus of fast way to inject the data that is sending in operative and she presses the key "Enter" to give a surprise to the Checkmate that awaits. Afterwards two agents of the FBI enter in the old sauna and they arrest the agent carrying it to the car. Jeremy is in front of a computer and recovers the data of Lyoko and of Carthage to store to the private server of Franz just in time to prevent that it doesn't arrive directly to the Checkmate, but it leaves it intact with the virus created by Aelita. Now only it remains to wait that the Checkmate receive the data. The juge Withley is in front of the computer waiting and receives the data completed and opens the data without knowing that she had fallen in his cheat that was a virus that is propagating by the base of operations leaving entirely useless and the shield protected of the supercomputer is unprotected. The agents of the FBI and Aelita arrive by a room after going out of the scuppers indicating by the door and signals it to the corridor when they assault and arrest all the agents of the Checkmate, and Chloe arrests the Black King by all the charges. The agents of the FBI arrive reinforcements to the place where is unseen the base of operations of the Checkmate and they're surrounded throughout, Aelita goes to the room of the supercomputer where the shield no longer is protected and she takes out a gun shooting all the times to destroy all what remains and at the end all finished. Afterwards she gathers with Franz when being rescued by an agent taking out the wives and she embraces him completely. The agents of the FBI take the control of the base of operations and now they're going to dismantle Checkmate of other countries completely that they already will take a time. Franz and Aelita go to the exit, but before they take the hard disk where is shut XANA and they ask what will do with the virus. Only it remains to save it for ever and the threat has finished completely. Franz and Aelita gather with Anthea in the base of operations and the family embraces after all has finished completing the mission. At the following morning the Lyoko-Warriors are in the Hermitage in the living room explaining what has happened and the Checkmate already is dismantled and the Black King and the Black Queen already are together in the prison with the others. Sissi asks what goes to happen with the supercomputer in the old sauna and she thinks that is better to turn it off of once or leave it on, and they will do it with a vote the next day since now they will take a big rest and the Lyoko-Warriors go to Kadic to think their future which the Lyoko-Warriors surely already have taken their decision. Gallery Episode189.jpg|The Black King points the gun at Franz Hopper. es:Jaque mate fr:Checkmate Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes